


The Sands of Time

by AntoNym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Prince Ben Solo, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoNym/pseuds/AntoNym
Summary: It is said some lives are linked across time.Connected by and ancient calling that echoes through the ages.Its name is Destiny.Rey, a child with no royal blood, fell into the royal family and became the youngest princess of Alderaan, no eye on the throne. She grew up a brave warrior. Together with the youngest son of the king, Prince Jacen, she went on a military campaign. Along the way, they received news that traitors had appeared in the city where Jacen's brother Ben rules. Rey gets an unusual dagger in her hands...





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time under the sun there was a country called Alderaan. Anyone who is even a little familiar with history will say that it was a mighty empire stretching for hundreds of miles from mountains and grassy wastelands through Jakku the Great Desert to the sea. Despite the vastness of the territories and the fact that most of them were not famous for their fertility, the country was rich: rulers made decisions, advisers made alliances, warriors fought, wise men brought teachings and prosperity to the people. Alderaan was called "the spiritual heart of the world."

Emperor Palpatine ruled this powerful empire. He was wise, cold-blooded and far-sighted, for many years he held the reins of government with an iron hand, but his life came to a close. Since he had no children, his disciple and the most trusted adviser Anakin ascended the throne. 

Many other advisers, sages and warriors of the imperial court were dissatisfied with this choice of the emperor: Anakin was the lowest kind from a family of slaves. He spent the first ten years of his life in a desert outside the empire. Only by chance (or maybe Great Force), he once met in the city of a beautiful young lady who was accompanied by three warriors. She was the young Queen and High Priestess a small sacred country Naboo. The emperor himself was born there. Having seen something special in the boy that made him stand out among the slaves, Queen Amidala bought him and making sure that he was well educated and well-read for the slave, introduced him to the imperial court, where the emperor himself noticed him. 

For many years, Anakin kept in himself a passionate love for Queen Amidala and not suspecting that his feeling could be mutual. Already being an adult, he confessed to her his feelings and they got married. Until the death of the emperor, they had to keep their marriage secret. Queen Amidala gave birth to two children, a boy and a girl. According to custom, the firstborn in the royal family of Naboo was dedicated to serving the Great Power, and the girl was to become the princess and heiress of Alderaan.

Alas, soon the happiness of the new emperor and Queen of Naboo came to an end: envious courtiers poisoned Amidala and kidnapped Anakin's son.

Blinded by anger and grief, the emperor searched for his son for almost eighteen years. During this time, much has changed in Alderaan: for three years in a row there was a drought, famine began, then a terrible plague. The people grew discontent incited by the advisers of the emperor. Here and there riots began to break out. Even the daughter of the emperor Princess Leia joined the rebels. Her brother, Luke, who, out of fear of the will of the Great Force, was left on a small farm in the desert, grew and worked, not knowing anything about his origin.

But one day everything suddenly changed.

Princess Leia escaped from the palace. Soon she was caught and imprisoned in the dungeons of treason. Having become hardened under the influence of advisers, the emperor did not intend to spare anyone, even his own daughter. However, the girl with her tame bird Ar-Dee managed to send a letter to the old General Obi-Wan from the Kenobi family who was once a friend of her father. He lived in the desert by coincidence, very close to the farm where Luke lived. 

Ar-Dee with a letter fell into a sandstorm and would surely die if Luke had not noticed him. When the storm abated, the young man took the bird and the letter to the general. Obi-Wan told Luke the truth, but the young man did not believe him and hastened to return to the farm but found that while he was absent, the nomads had ruined everything. Lonely and desperate, he agreed to help the general rescue the princess.

The servant of the princess, Sitripio, who knew the palace better than anyone, volunteered to help them. The general also hired smuggler Han, a native of the famous horse and rider country of Corellia, and his friend Chewie M’baka, a master of the throwing knife from the Kashyyyk tribe. All four of them dressed in the armor of the Imperial soldiers and waded into the dungeons of treason.

Things were going swimmingly to the moment when Leia was released from prison. Then the guards came running and the violators had to fight their way to the exit. General Obi-Wan died protecting the princess.

***

Leia, Luke and Han became the leaders of the rebels and defeated Anakin in two years of tiring war. The victory was bitter to the taste: the emperor was ill and fading slowly. Age and anger played a role or the advisers poisoned Anakin — this remains unknown. The Imperial Court had lost its luster by that time. The emperor died in the arms of his son. Only Luke knew that his father managed to apologize to him for everything he had done.

The war ended. Han and Leia got married and together restored Alderaan. Chewie continued to help them. Sitripio still guarded the palace. Luke went to Naboo and his mother's relatives gladly handed him the burden of government.

***

Time passed. Alderaan regained its former strength and prosperity. Han and Leia had a son, who was given the name Ben in honor of General Obi-Wan. Three years later, the royal couple gave birth to twins Jacen and Jaina. Han and Leia were happy watching their children grow up.

Luke never married, he had no children. When Ben was ten, Luke suggested making him the heir to Naboo. Han and Leia agreed, not even imagining what all this might turn into...

At the age of eleven, Ben left Aldera and went to the holy city Theed to soon become the High Priest of Naboo. And in the eyes of the gods, the royal family was not yet complete.

***

On the edge of the Jakku desert, where caravan routes ran, a fairly large city spread out. It was the Alderaan Niima Outpost famous for its market and huge dumps on the outskirts. Traders brought here garbage, scraps, goods spoiled on the road, and all kinds of trash. Clouds of flies circled over all this and homeless children were looking for something useful for the merchant Unkar Plutt that would still be suitable for sale.

One of these brisk tomboys was a girl named Rey. Only now only three people knew about it: Unkar Plutt, Rey herself and her best friend Finn. Rey was afraid she would be caught and sold into slavery.

On that day, she found a small coin in a pile of garbage and hid it in clothes. For half a day of work, Unkar allocated her a tiny bowl of soup and a piece of stale tortilla. Rey didn’t get enough of this, but she had a coin and the girl decided to treat herself. After wandering around the malls, she bought herself a ripe and clean apple, not like Unkar’s food or garbage leftovers.

Before she could even bite off a piece, she heard some noise and screams urging everyone to part.

Rey looked around. A squad of Alderaan soldiers marched across the market square. Their armor sparkled so that their eyes hurt. The sight was impressive. Next to the soldiers, a commander rode on a huge horse.

Rey was distracted by a loud cry and a plaintive meow.

“Thieving creature!” the scrubby merchant shouted, catching a net of a red-and-white kitten, and mercilessly beat him with a rod.

“Stop it!” Rey shouted.

“Get out, ragged, before you get it!” the merchant burst out laughing.

Rey threw an apple and hit him right in the face, so he collapsed, knocking over his counter. Everyone laughed. Ray hastily grabbed the kitten and rushed to run across the soldiers. On the road she jumped right in front of the captain. The horse reared up and threw the rider into dust.

“The vile scum!” the captain roared. His clothes and armor, having been in the mud of Niima, immediately lost their splendor.

Rey pressed the kitten to her chest and ran into the alleys and nearly knocked Finn down.

“What happened, Rey?” He exclaimed.

“Here! And run away!” she handed him the kitten. 

Finn did not have to ask twice, nodding, he rushed to run. Rey ran in the opposite direction. But soon soldiers surrounded her from all sides.

The captain grabbed Rey and dragged her into the middle of the square. Rey kicked back and screamed, but what could a little girl do against a grown man?

“Watch everything as the king punishes those who do not show reverence for his army!” the captain shouted.

Two soldiers threw Rey to the ground and pressed her hand to the log block. Rey closed her eyes and bit her lip expecting pain.

“In the name of the king ...” The captain waved his sword.

Suddenly, a murmur ran through the crowd and became quiet. Rey was released and she ventured to open her eyes. Everyone around her bowed before the two horsemen. One was a handsome man in luxurious clothes and with a crown on his head, the second was an old man but dressed no less luxuriously. Both of them looked at her curiously.

Rey straightened up and looked back at them.

“Aren't you afraid of me?” The king asked. He did not seem angry with her for disrespect.

“I'm afraid,” Rey admitted honestly. “But if they cut off my hand, I want to look at the person who will take it away.”

To her surprise, the king did not get angry, but even smiled.

“I like you; there is courage and nobility in you. What is your name, child? ” he asked.

“Rey, sir,” the girl answered, swallowing.

“Who are your parents?”

“I have no parents,” Rey looked away.

The king exchanged a glance with his adviser and nodded.

He took Rey and Finn (and the kitten) with him. In the palace quickly came to light that Rey is a girl.

“We already have one daughter,” Queen Leia said. “Why would not appear another?”

So Rey, a child with no royal blood, fell into the royal family and became the youngest princess of Alderaan, no eye on the throne. Finn, as always dreamed, got into training with the best soldiers of the country. The kitten also found a family: it was taken by one of the younger warriors, Poe Dameron. Over time, they all became good friends.

But this story is just beginning ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the mistakes :)

Twelve years passed by swiftly as twelve moments.

Time passed. Children grew up.

Poe and Finn became skilled warriors and commanders of the royal army. The kitten grew up in a huge cat and everywhere accompanied the owner even in military campaigns against the warlike inhabitants of the Yuuzhan Vong steppes. 

Jacen diligently studied everything that could be useful to him in the future when making important decisions, since it was secretly believed that he would inherit the Alderaan throne. He did not waste time in vain and in other matters, he married beautiful Tenel Ka, and they have a wonderful daughter Allana.

Hot-tempered Jaina has not yet married convinced that most of the men in her circle are not interested in herself but in her status. 

Agile and mercurial Rey took an example from her sister and spent most of her time with Finn and Poe.

And what was known about the firstborn of Han and Leia?

Rey knew little about Ben, and during the twelve years of her life in Aldera’s palace, she had never seen him. He never left Theed.

Han and Leia corresponded with their eldest son, and over the past two years, letters from him have come less and less. Luke, who never got his own family, became a hermit and, according to rumors, settled in a rocky valley near Theed.

Lots of people doubted. People said that Ben was not a priest, but a sorcerer, hobnobing with demons and probably killed his uncle to take his place on the throne of Naboo. Han and Leia, hearing this kind of talk, darkened, Jaina snorted, Jacen expressed contempt for the gossips.

Rey did not know what to think about it. Ben became for her a kind of abstract figure the embodiment of something native but distant. Sometimes Rey found herself thinking that she had become in the habit of waiting for someone. Living in Niima, she waited for her parents to return after her. Now she was waiting for a meeting with another part of her family, but wisely persuaded herself not to rush to conclusions.

Naboo flourished. But the fact that Ben did not want to communicate with his family caused Rey's bitterness and bewilderment.

How can one be so indifferent to the fate of loved ones?

Rey would never have abandoned her relatives. Despite all the rumors and slander, she really wanted to meet another older brother, adult and wise, but the Great Force itself seemed to resist her wish. As soon as Rey had a chance to meet Ben something happened: a celebration in honor of some famous sage, the arrival of a foreign embassy or another attack by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Rey did not think long about what she wanted to do. Diplomacy is not attracted to her as most female employment, so that could only choose some of the men's classes. Rey, having seen enough injustice in childhood, decided to defend the weak.

Many experienced warriors admitted that the younger Alderaan princess learned to wield a sword and shoot a bow with dignity. Stubborn and agile, she defeated opponents at the expense of dexterity. Her mind in the acuity compared with the best Alderaan blades. She did not find herself beautiful but each courtier considered it his duty to praise her beauty.

As soon as Rey reached eighteen she began to beg King Han to let her accompany Jacen on military campaigns. At first Han refused Rey, admonishing that catching criminals in the city is one thing and war is another, but Leia convinced her husband reminding him of her own stormy youth.

***

The Yuuzhan Vong at that time began to ramp up on the eastern border of Alderaan, very close to the border with Naboo. King Han sent soldiers there. Prince Jacen, Princess Rey, Poe and Finn led the royal army.

After some deliberation Han sent with them one of his advisers, Snoke, who was as wise and courteous as so ugly in appearance. Rey was a little afraid of him in childhood and even now, being an adult, she tried not to look at him again. She fancied something unpleasant fake in him.

Having made a long tiring journey from Aldera, the army reached the border but the Yuuzhan Vong had already retired to their steppes by that time. There are a great many traces of their activity. It was decided to replenish supplies in Theed and continue the chase with renewed vigor.

It was evening and the soldiers stopped to rest. They were not in a hurry to set up camp because a messenger rode off to Theed asking for a convenient place to sleep.

Rey went to explore the surroundings. Climbing a rocky elevation, she froze in admiration.

A wonderful green valley lies in front of her, ahead, on the horizon, mountains shrouded in fog were whitened, and a small town was perched near them. In the middle of the valley stood the majestic city Theed, the pearl and capital of Naboo. Under the rays of the setting sun, its domed roofs sparkled with golden bronze and turquoise. From the mountains river Solleu carried its crystal clear waters through the city.

Aldera was a beautiful city, and the gardens around the palace were magnificent, but all this beauty was dim before the charm of Naboo.

Rey so admired the view that she did not hear how they approached her.

“How many times have I been here, and yet the beauty of these lands delights me every time again,” said Jacen. His face, very similar to Han's, expressed alarm.

“Let this beauty not deceive you,” Snoke said flatteringly, waddling after the prince. The adviser's long golden robes faded from road dust.

“Something happened?” Rey asked carefully.

Jacen reluctantly nodded.

“Our older brother,” he said as if these words could express everything that was needed. “But first things first, Rey. We go to the tent, Poe and Finn are already waiting for us. We will hold a council of war. ”

At these words everything inside Rey contracted from a bad feeling.

***

Entering the hastily mounted tent, the princess became convinced that it was still worse than she was trying to imagine. Poe and Finn studied the parchment scrolls, and the commanders had facial expressions as if they were at the funeral of a best friend. In addition to Poe and Finn, there was another man in the tent. He seemed Rey vaguely familiar. Beside him stood two large chests.

“Our best scout noticed a caravan on the road to the Yuuzhan Vong steppes. This cargo was sent to our enemies,” said Snoke, giving a sign. A scout opened one of the chests, and a weapon rained down on the ground with a jingle. “Swords of excellent work, arrows with steel tips.”

“It says that the warlord Shimrra promises to pay off Naboo before the next full moon,” said Poe in shock. Rey held out her hand and he handed her a letter.

“The same blades were on the bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong in the devastated village that we went three days ago,” Finn said, picking up and examining one of the swords.

Rey read the letter.

“They sell weapons to our enemies!” Poe exclaimed.

Jacen pursed his lips.

“There have never been weapons workshops in any Naboo city,” he said.

“Or rather, you never saw them, prince,” corrected Snoke. They say that under the valley there are many natural caves. It’s worth checking them out.

“If so, Ben will not allow us to do this and will be in his own right,” said Jacen. “Yes, and why should our brother sell arms? The inhabitants of Naboo are not warriors or blacksmiths. This land is already rich.”

“Gentle countries give birth to pampered people,” Snoke said smoothly. “And such people easily enter the path of treason.”

“And they will pay for it!” Poe snapped up.

Rey did not like how easily Snoke provokes her friends to anger.

Jacen raised his hand, calling for silence.

“Maybe,” he answered. “But Theed is a holy city. To attack him means to betray the trust of our brother and father. ”

“When our enemies get blades from Naboo, no confidence will stop them,” Snoke said, as if talking to himself.

“And if it's just a trap?” unable to stand it, Rey asked loudly. “A provocation to quarrel Naboo and Alderaan?” Moreover, it,” she pointed to the weapon box, “does not prove that our brother knows about trading with the steppes. He is the High Priest, and the Council helps him manage the country, right?”

“In any case, Princess,” Snoke bowed to her, “traitors must be punished. But the final decision is up to the prince ...”

Jacen frowned. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for what he would say, and he did not like it.

“We’ll wait for Ben’s permission to stay near Theed for the night,” the prince finally decided. “Perhaps we can talk to him and calmly figure out this ... misunderstanding.”

***

Snoke shook his head in disapproval.

The messenger returned with nothing. Theed's gates were locked, and no one answered callings, although the gatekeepers' helmets flickered on the wall.

“Now you understand, Your Highness?” Snoke said. “Family ties mean nothing to him.”

“No. This cannot be said of Ben,” Jacen answered firmly.

“People change over time.”

“But we cannot just attack a friendly city!” Finn suddenly protested.

“We may not attack,” remarked Snoke. “Officially, Ben is the prince and ruler of Naboo, but he is obliged to obey the king of Alderaan. You, as commanders of the royal army, have the right to come to the city and declare martial law. This will give us the opportunity to verify the truth of the information or to refute it. ”

Painful reflection reflected on Jacen's face.

Rey clenched her fists in impotent rage. She did not know how to stop this madness.

“We move out at dawn,” Jacen announced.

“Father wouldn't approve of that,” Rey thought. Since it’s not in her power to stop the assault, then maybe she can reduce the alleged losses?

“In that case,” Rey stepped forward, “I demand the right to enter the city first.”

“No, Rey,” said Jacen. “No one doubts your courage and determination, sister, and your skill, but you are not yet ready to lead the soldiers. You don't have enough military experience yet. They won’t follow you.”

“I have a detachment ...” Rey tried to object.

“A bunch of street rags,” Snoke snorted contemptuously.

Finn got a little tighter.

“Don't dare quarrel,” ordered Jacen. “First, let's just try to get into the city. If we are resisted, we will take Theed by storm.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the monster attacked them.

Jacen gave the order to begin the assault under cover of night, but Theed was not without reason considered an impregnable city. Several hours passed, the sky in the east began to lighten a little, and the attack slowly turned into a boring, tiring siege.

Rey was tired of sitting in the tent much earlier, and she had already managed to develop her own plan. To her joy, Jacen did not listen to Snoke and did not put any guards on her.

“Why did we disobey your brother’s orders?” Finn grumbled.

“Because Jacen always acts honorably. Did his older brother he would do differently? Just as noble, Jacen will fight for a long time at the main gate of Theed,” Rey replied, estimating the height of the wall.

“Well, let Jacen and Poe hit the main gate, what’s the matter for you?”

“There will be many meaningless victims. And there,” Rey pointed to the towers of Theed, “is another brother of mine I don’t know. But I feel that something is wrong with this story, and I want to talk to Ben before making conclusions.”

“Are you sure this is the only reason?”

“Finn, did you come with me then to pester me with questions or help?” the princess, without waiting for an answer, got out of the bushes and, ducking, ran to the wall. 

Finn and the warriors had to follow her.

Rey, on the run, untwisted a hook with a rope, threw him so that he caught on a prong, ran straight up the wall, climbed up quickly and hid in the shade. The guard, having heard strange sounds, headed towards her. A few minutes later, the sound of a blow was heard, after which Rey came into the light and signaled to the rest to climb the wall.  
“What now?” Finn asked, looking at the stunned and disarmed guard.

“I'm going to look for Ben before it comes to a battle in the streets,” Rey said. “In the meantime, you can open the gate for Jacen. Just take your time.”

Finn wanted to object, but said nothing, only nodded. Rey smiled encouragingly at him.

***

The first rays of the sun and the alarm overtook her halfway to the palace. A noticeably tense city quickly set in motion and filled with noise, people in light clothes and guards in light leather armor started running out to the streets. Rey quickly climbed onto the roof of the nearest building.

When she passed two streets, they noticed her and started shooting at her. Rey easily dodged arrows, but it slowed her down. And having jumped onto the next roof, she realized that she still had to go down: a high wall blocked her way, through which a rather narrow lane led. It was the shortest way to the square in front of the palace.

Rey jumped down the street into the crates, entered into a short fight with the Nabuan warrior, stunned him and ran into the lane.

The princess was saved by a quick reaction, otherwise the horse would simply trample her into dust. The rider pulled the reins, the horse reared up and threw it to the ground. Jumping up, the warrior unsheathed his weapon and rushed at Rey.

The battle broke out not for life, but for death. Opponents were moving closer, now diverging again, blades whistling through the air. Rey barely managed to dodge attacks, almost not having the ability to attack in response. She was lighter and therefore much more agile, but the enemy was taller than her and physically stronger if even one of his attacks hit the target, she would remain forever a cripple, at best.

But her agility saved her again. Rey noticed that he was guarding a long bundle on his belt and, seizing a convenient moment, cut the cords with a quick blow from the blade. The fabric unwound and a sparkling thing fell into dust. The warrior was distracted, and Rey, taking advantage of his confusion, knocked him out.

This man was not a simple soldier. 

Rey picked up the sparkling thing. It turned out to be a fancifully decorated dagger with a large blue stone at the top. Its hilt was molded of glass and seemed to be hollow, and strange silvery sand flickered inside.

“Someone steals him here. I will return it later, I promise,” Rey said to the defeated warrior, thrust the dagger into her belt and ran to the palace.

***

The princess got a little lost, turned the wrong way, and finally jumping out to the palace square, she discovered that the city was awash with Alderaan warriors. The guardians of Theed bared their weapons, but they did not prudently attack, realizing that the numerical superiority was not on their side.

“There you are, Rey!” Poe shouted, noticing her.

A tired but pleased Finn climbed out of the crowd.

“We're a little ahead of you,” he said. “We surrounded the palace and the temple.”

“Where's Jacen?” Rey asked.

“He is here,” her older brother answered, leaving the crowd. “So you're doing arbitrariness, sister? And already got the trophy, I see.” It seems that he was not angry that she stole his honor from being the first to enter the city. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. “We were looking for you to enter the temple together. The warriors said Ben is there now.”

“Jacen, are you sure it's worth interrupting the ritual?”

“Sure.” His face was petrified. “It's time for our brother to be responsible for what he has done.”

“If only he had done this,” Rey muttered.

***

The high staircase leading to the entrance to the temple was empty. This alerted Rey, and she squeezed the hilt of her sword.

The four of them approached the high doors. Jacen held out his hand ...

Further, everything happened very quickly.

The doors swung open and a monster ran out of the darkness of the temple. In the first second, Rey thought that it was the darkness itself that came to life, followed by a black trail, but he was only a tall and large man with a huge sword, tightly clothed in a black robe. Even his hands (hands?) were hidden by black gloves. Instead of a face, a black mask gleamed.

That was probably what death looked like, Rey thought.

And then the monster attacked them.

Jacen got hit in the chest with his fist, stumbled and rolled down the stairs. Poe tried to intercept him, but he himself lost his balance. There was a whistling sound, as if someone had waved an invisible whip, and Rey, not having time to draw his sword, as the fluff flew off to the railing and painfully landed on his back. 

“Rey!” Finn cried. The weapon rang.

Rising, Rey saw them fighting. Rather, it resembled a cat and mouse game: a masked man easily parried all Finn’s attacks, and then just threw him aside, as did Jacen, repelled Poe’s attack, knocking out his weapon, and turned to Rey. She pulled a sword from its sheath, stepping back down the steps.

“Stop, Ben!” Jacen shouted.

The man in black clothes and mask froze.

Rey froze too.

Is this man Ben?

“And you tell me this?” He said fiercely. “You are the one who invaded my house with a sword in your hands!” He thundered, ripping off the mask from his face with his left hand and folding his hood. His voice, low, rumbling, in the silence that came was especially loud. “But the scouts warned me that you would come with the army to ruin my city! Tell me only one thing, Jacen: did your father order it or did you invent it yourself?”

They stood opposite each other. Two brothers, sons of one father and one mother, similar and different at the same time. Jacen was tall, but Ben towered above him. The older brother had sharper than the younger, features of a narrow elongated face, a larger nose, unnaturally pale skin and lush black curls.

And it seems that the rumors did not lie, Rey suddenly realized — he was a sorcerer. Otherwise, how could he throw her aside without touching her?

Jacen was the first to look away.

“We have received information that you secretly produce weapons for the enemies of Alderaan.”

Ben snorted.

“What kind of nonsense? We do not have any weapons, and only the necessary tools are produced in the forges. All the weapons that we have, you see in our hands.”  
The rays of the sun fell on his face, and Rey was again amazed at how pale his skin was. Queen Leia's skin was also lighter than other Alderaan’s, but not so pale ...

“Our scouts reported differently,” Poe said. “We can do without sacrifices if ...”

“No sacrifices will help you find what is not here.”

Doubt reflected on Jacen's face.

“Why didn’t you stop us from entering the city?”

“I was informed that you camped on the riverbank. My messenger was supposed to go to you today at dawn.”

Jacen looked unusually embarrassed and awkward. He seemed to even become shorter. And he desperately searched in his older brother for at least one hint, a sign of lies and betrayal ... but he could not find.

Near him Ben looked like the embodiment of pent-up anger.

“And you let us inspect the whole city?” Jacen asked.

“Inspect. If you find at least one armory, I will trust you to make a decision.”

“It looks like everything was expertly rigged,” Jacen said.

“And we need to figure this out,” Ben said. “And you will have to pay all the damage that you caused!”

He looked at Rey so piercingly, as if his dark eyes were sharp daggers. 

Rey felt the heat rush to her face, and was glad she was wearing a helmet.

“Then I think it's worth getting down to business immediately,” Jacen said.

Ben nodded, handed his sword to one of his people, picked up a mask and seemed to melt into the darkness of the temple.


End file.
